familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1893
Year 1893 (MDCCCXCIII) was a common year starting on Sunday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Friday of the 12-day slower Julian calendar). Events of 1893 : standard railroad chronometers.]] January - March * January 2 - Introduction by Webb C. Ball of the General Railroad Timepiece Standards in North America: railroad chronometers. * January 13 - The Independent Labour Party of the UK has its first meeting. * January 17 - Intervention by the U.S. Marines in Hawaii, resulting in overthrow of the government of Queen Liliuokalani of Hawaii. * January 21 - First "performance" of the Cherry Sisters in Marion. Their neighbors are uncritical and the sisters decide to launch a tour. * January 31 - Bohemia The Bohemia Fire Department was founded, beginning service to the Towns of Bohema, and surrounding areas. * February 1 - Thomas A. Edison finishes construction of the first motion picture studio (West Orange). : Côte d'Ivoire becomes French colony.]] * February 21 - Thomas Edison receives two U.S. patents. The first is for a "Cut Out for Incandescent Electric Lamps" and another for a "Stop Device" (No. 491,992-3). Also No. 492,150 for "Process of Coating Conductors for Incandescent Lamps." * February 23 - Rudolf Diesel receives a patent for the diesel engine. * March 4 - End of term for President of the United States Benjamin Harrison. He is succeeded by President Stephen Grover Cleveland. * March 10 - Côte d'Ivoire becomes a French colony. * March 20 - In Belgium, Adam Worth is sentenced to 7 years for robbery (he is released in 1897). * March 20 - The oldest living person Edna Parker is born. April - June : World's Columbian Exposition, Chicago]] * April 8 - First recorded college basketball game occurs in Beaver Falls between the Geneva College Covenanters and the New Brighton YMCA. * May 1 - The 1893 World's Fair, also known as the World's Columbian Exposition, opens to the public in Chicago, USA. The first United States commemorative postage stamps were issued for the Exposition. Pabst Beer won a blue ribbon during this event. * May 5 - Panic of 1893: Crash on the New York Stock Exchange starts a depression. * May 9 - First public demonstration of Edison's 1½ inch system of Kinetoscope at the Brooklyn Institute. * May 10 - The United States Supreme Court legally declares the tomato to be a vegetable. : Flagship Victoria sinks.]] * June 6 - Marriage of Prince George, Duke of York and Mary of Teck. * June 7 - Gandhi's first act of civil disobedience. * June 17 - Gold found in Kalgoorlie Western Australia. * June 20 - The Wengernalpbahn railway in Wengen (Canton of Bern) is opened. * June 22 - Flagship Victoria of the British Mediterranean Fleet collides with Camperdown and sinks in 10 minutes - vice-admiral Sir George Tryon goes down with it. * June 27 - The NYSE crashes. July - September : Wengernalpbahn railway.]] * July 6 - The small town of Pomeroy was nearly destroyed by a tornado: 71 people were killed and 200 injured. * July 11 - Kokichi Mikimoto, in Japan, develops the method to seed and grow cultured pearls. * July 12 **Frederick Jackson Turner gives his famous lecture entitled "The Significance of the Frontier in American History" before the American Historical Association in Chicago. **The Dundee FC, Scottish football club, is formed. * August 27 - The Sea Islands Hurricane hits Savannah, Charleston, and the Sea Islands: 1000-2000 dead. : Mikimoto develops pearls.]] * September 11 - Opening meeting of the World Parliament of Religions in Chicago. *September 19 **New Zealand becomes the first country in the world to grant women the right to vote. **Russian ironclad Rusalka disappears in a storm en route from Tallinn to Helsinki. Her hulk was discovered in July 2003, off Helsinki. * September 23 - First public mention of the Bahá'í Faith in the United States at the World Parliament of Religions in Chicago. * September 27 - Closing meeting of the World Parliament of Religions in Chicago. * September 28 - Portuguese sports club Futebol Clube do Porto is founded. October - December * October 10 - First car number plates in Paris, France. * October 30 - The 1893 World's Fair, also known as the World's Columbian Exposition, closes. *November - UK Local Government Act given second reading in House of Commons. * November 7 - Colorado women are granted the right to vote. * November 15 - FC Basel was founded. * December 5 - Plural voting abolished in New South Wales. Undated conquers Laos.]] * American Council on Alcohol Problems is established, along with the Anti-Saloon League and the Committee of Fifty for the Study of the Liquor Problem. * Global financial panic occurs (Panic of 1893). * Governor John Y. Brown welcomed the Southern Cherokee Nation to Kentucky and recognized them as an Indian tribe. * Physicist Wilhelm Wien formulates Wien's displacement law. * France conquers Laos. * General strike occurs in Belgium. * American Temperance University is opened. * Millbank Prison in London is demolished. * US President Cleveland is operated on in secret. * In the US, the National Sculpture Society (NSS) is founded. * The Football Club Dulwich Hamlet was founded. * Athletic Club Královské Vinohrady is founded. Later the team was renamed to Sparta Prague. * T.M.I.: The Episcopal School of Texas is founded. * Colored High becomes the first African American high school in Houston, its name is later changed to Booker T. Washington High School. * The Ardabil Carpet was brought to London. Births January - June *January 5 - Paramahansa Yogananda, Indian guru (d. 1952) *January 12 **Hermann Göring, Nazi official (d. 1946) **Alfred Rosenberg, Nazi official (d. 1946) *January 15 - Ivor Novello, Welsh actor and musician (d. 1951) *January 22 - Conrad Veidt, German actor (d. 1943) *January 27 - Soong Ching-ling(宋慶齡), one of the Soong sisters, wife of Sun Yat-sen(孫逸仙, 孫文) (d. 1981) *February 3 - Gaston Julia, French mathematician (d. 1978) *February 10 - Jimmy Durante, American actor, singer, and comedian (d. 1980) *February 12 - Omar Bradley, American general (d. 1981) *February 13 - Ana Pauker, Romanian communist politician (d. 1960) *February 16 - Katharine Cornell, American actress (d. 1974) *February 21 - Andrés Segovia, Spanish guitarist (d. 1987) *March 1 - Mercedes de Acosta, American poet, playwright, costume designer, and socialite (d. 1968) *March 3 **Beatrice Wood, American artist and ceramicist (d. 1998) **Ivon Hitchens, English painter (d. 1979) *May 8 - Teddy Wakelam, English sports broadcaster and rugby union player (d. 1963) *March 11 - Wanda Gag, children's author and artist (d. 1946) *March 18 - Wilfred Owen, English soldier and poet (d. 1918) *March 26 - Palmiro Togliatti, Italian communist leader (d. 1964) *April 3 - Leslie Howard, English actor (d. 1943) *April 9 - Victor Gollancz, British publisher (d. 1967) *April 12 - Robert Harron, American actor (d. 1920) *April 20 - Harold Lloyd, American actor (d. 1971) *April 20 - Edna Parker, world's oldest person (fluorit Aug 15 2007) *April 23 - Allen Dulles, American Central Intelligence Agency director (d. 1969) *April 29 - Harold C. Urey, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1981) *May 3 - Konstantine Gamsakhurdia, Georgian writer and public benefactor (d. 1975) *May 23 - Ulysses S. Grant IV, American geologist and paleontologist (d. 1977) *June 14 - Siggie Nordstrom, model, actress, entertainer, socialite and lead singer of The Nordstrom Sisters (d. 1980) *June 24 - Roy Oliver Disney, brother and business partner of Walter Elias Disney (d. 1971) *June 26 - Big Bill Broonzy, American blues singer and composer (d. 1958) July - December *July 3 - Mississippi John Hurt, American musician (d. 1966) *July 4 - Norman Washington Manley, Jamaican statesman (d. 1969) *July 9 - George Geary, English cricketer (d. 1981) *July 20 - George Llewelyn-Davies, one of the 'Lost Boys' for the Peter Pan book (d. 1915) *July 25 - Dorothy Dickson, American-born actress and socialite (d. 1995) *July 30 - Fatima Jinnah, Pakistani Mother of the Nation (d. 1967) *August 6 - Wright Patman, American politician (d. 1976) *August 15 - Leslie Comrie, New Zealand astronomer and computing pioneer (d. 1950) *August 17 - Mae West, American actress, playwright, screenwriter, and sex symbol (d. 1980) *August 22 **Dorothy Parker, American writer (d. 1967) **Wilfred Kitching, the 7th General of The Salvation Army (d. 1977) *August 25 - Henry Trendley Dean, American dental researcher (d. 1962) *August 30 - Huey Long, Louisiana governor and senator (d. 1935) *September 12 - Frederick William Franz, a member of the Governing Body of Jehovah's Witnesses and 4th President of Watchtower Bible and Tract Society (d. 1992) *September 13 - Larry Shields, American musician (d. 1953) *September 16 - Albert Szent-Györgyi, Hungarian physiologist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1986) *September 18 - William March, American writer and soldier (d. 1954) *September 30 - Lansdale Sasscer, U.S. Congressman for Maryland's 5th District (d. 1964) *October 1 - Marianne Brandt, German industrial designer (d. 1983) *October 9 - Mário de Andrade, Brazilian writer and photographer (d. 1945) *October 14 - Lillian Gish, American actress (d. 1993) *October 15 - King Carol II of Romania (d. 1953) *October 16 - Harry Donenfeld, Publisher who once owned DC Comics (d. 1965) *October 18 - Georges Ohsawa, Japanese founder of Macrobiotics (d. 1966) *October 23 - Gummo Marx, American comedian and actor (d. 1977) *November 3 - Edward Adelbert Doisy, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1986) *November 8 - Clarence Williams, American jazz musician (d. 1965) *November 8 - Prajadhipok, Rama VII, king of Thailand (d. 1941) *November 10 - John P. Marquand, American novelist (d. 1960) *December 8 - Pierre Etchebaster, French real tennis player (d. 1980) *December 24 - Ruth Chatterton, American actress (d. 1961) *December 26 - Mao Zedong, Chinese leader (d. 1976) *December 29 - Berthold Bartosch, Bohemian animator (d. 1968) *''date unknown'' - Clement Martyn Doke, South African linguist (d. 1980) : See also 1893 births. Deaths January - June *January 2 - John Obadiah Westwood, British entomologist (b. 1805) *January 7 - Jožef Stefan, Slovenian physicist, mathematician, and poet (b. 1835) *January 17 - Rutherford B. Hayes, 19th President of the United States (b. 1822) *January 23 - Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar, U.S. Supreme Court justice (b. 1825) *February 1 - George Henry Sanderson, Mayor of San Francisco (b. 1824) *February 18 - King George Tupou I of Tonga (b. 1797) *February 18 - Serranus Clinton Hastings, American politician (b. 1814) *February 20 - P.G.T. Beauregard, American Confederate general (b. 1818) *March 16 - William H. Illingworth, American photographer (b. 1844) *March 30 - Jane Sym-Mackenzie, second wife of Canada's second prime minister (b. 1825) *April 8 - August Czartoryski, Polish prince (b. 1858) *June 14 - Jakob Frohschammer, theologian and philosopher (b. 1821) *June 21 - Amasa Leland Stanford, Governor of California (b. 1824) *June 23 - Sir Theophilus Shepstone, South African statesman (b. 1817) July - December *July 2 - Georgiana Drew Barrymore, actress-comedienne, mother of Ethel, Lionel & John. (b. 1856) *July 16 - Antonio Ghislanzoni, poet and novelist (b. 1824) *July 17 - Frederick A. Johnson, American politician (b. 1833) *August 6 - Jean-Jacques Challet-Venel, member of the Swiss Federal Council (b. 1811) *August 7 - Alfredo Catalani, composer (b. 1854) *October 6 - Ford Madox Brown, painter (b. 1821) *October 8 - John Willis Menard, African-American politician (b. 1838) *October 10 - Lip Pike, baseball player (b. 1845) *October 18 - Charles Gounod, French composer (b. 1818) *October 22 - Duleep Singh, ruler of Punjab (b. 1838) *October 30 - Sir John Joseph Caldwell Abbott, Canadian politician (b. 1821) *November 6 - Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky, Russian composer (b. 1840) *November 22 - James Calder, 5th President of the Pennsylvania State University (b. 1826) : See also 1893 deaths.